Life and Death, There's a Big Difference
by Shamrock Shake Girl
Summary: Better Summary: After the incident with Anna, Kratos finds Lloyd and must take him to Cruxius in order to keep him alive. CruLloyd, updating more now!
1. Chapter 1: The Incident

**Me:Yaayyy! I got my first written fanfic online! :D  
**

**Kratos:...  
**

**Me: What?  
**

**Kratos: You're so cruel.  
**

**Me: Kratos! Quick! Help me!  
**

**Kratos: What do you want?  
**

**Me: Fast... Dis...Claimer...  
**

**Kratos:...  
**

**Me: Now... be...fore...its too... late...  
**

**Mithos: Shamrock Shake Girl owns nothing, Namco does, but I own MYSELF! Muhahahaha!  
**

**Me: Thanks Mithos, but they own you too. WHY DID ALL OF MY FAVORITE GUYS HAVE TO NOT BE PLAYABLE!? :'(  
**

**Kratos: Um... So thats Yuan, Mithos, Martel, and all of the monsters, Desians, and Grand Cardinals, as well as Remiel and Dirk And town people?  
**

**Me: No, Yuan, Martel, Mithos when he's nice, you, Lloyd, Colette, and Dirk!  
**

**Kratos: But you said-  
**

**Mithos: Shut up both of you, enjoy readers!  
**

**Me: But...  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Incident

He remembered the day that his life changed. One moment he was looking for a dwarf by the name of Dirk, to make a key crest for his wife's exsphere. It was all good until it happened, they were attacked and Anna and Lloyd were pushed down a cliff.

Actually, it was more like Anna's exsphere was ripped off, and she became a monster. Then, she attacked Lloyd, their son, then she demanded he kill her once she gained control of herself... momentarily.

Instantly, Kratos ran down the cliff side, in search of his only son, his 3 year old child, along with Anna, his beloved wife that might be dead now.

After an hour and a half of searching, he saw nothing and the Seraph, for 4000 years was usually cold yet calm, never letting his temper get to him, finally broke down. Not being able to take this anymore, he broke down, sobbing and trying to think of what might of happened to them, the only people he had ever actually needed to live happily.

He didn't know what he was suppose to do, he couldn't find his son or his wife... were they safe and got away from this mess? Or were they...

_No_, Kratos thought to himself. _I cant think like that, never, that will not help me find them._

Kratos searched more and more, unknowing what had become of his small family. All the while searching, he was more scared then he had ever been in his whole life, manuvering around the half-eaten Desian corpses.

Kratos wanted to fall to his knees, give up, surl up into a ball and just die. Nut thats when he thought he heard his wife calling for help, weak, but desperate.

The moment he heard this, he was sprinting as fast as he could towards the voice, and found them rather quickly due to his angelic speed.

The first thing he saw was his wife on the ground, dying. He could see it in her eyes. He ran to her, then noticed the small boy she was protecting in her arms. Thought bloody, the boy was alive.

Kratos fell to his knees, fresh tears going down his face falling to the ground. He didn't care, not now.

"A-Anna?" He managed to say.

"Take L-Lloyd. P-please, Kratos!" She said, her voice barley more than a mere whisper. She held the bloody boy out to him, and Kratos took him gently, as if he were afraid that he would break.

"G-Go! S-save Lloyd... for his s-sake!" She demanded, letting this be her last wish. Lloyd had to live. Suddenly she went limp, lifeless.

The boy was very injured. Kratos knew this and wanted to help the boy dearly.

"I-I'm sorry... Anna..." Kratos left his wife, the love of his life to save Lloyd.

He ran with the the small child in his arms, running to find some sort of help.

An hour of running and he cam across nothing but more of those... _monsters _that were called Desians, as well as others.

They did this. They made Kratos kill his own wife, and he might lose his only child, the son that brought him so much pride and joy over the past three years...

He killed every last one of those Desians that did showed them no mercy whats so ever. No Desian that came into his view lived to tell about the poor Seraph, carrying a small bloodied boy in his arms, while wielding a sword as well, ready to kill anything that gets into his way.

Kratos couldn't believe that he had once helped them! Been _above _them in _Cruxius_! Had not killed any of them, for he thought that they were only slaves to their leaders, who were slaves to him, an angel (and still was) and his old friend Yuan, a half elf angel, who were slaves to Lord Yggdrasil, or to others, the old Hero, Mithos.

No, the Grand Cardinal, Kvar, had done this on his own, not Lord Yggdrasil. Kratos was willing to bet _anything _that Mithos knew nothing of this, so he wouldn't be mad at him.

But Kratos knew there was only on way to save his son. And he wasn't too keen on this idea, but he would do anything to save his son's life, which only led to one option. Join Cruxius once again, as well as his young son if he lived through this.

Kratos knew that this time, he wouldn't be allowed to leave. Oh Martel, why?!

* * *

**Me: Sorry its so... short... Ill make future chapters longer, i promise!**

**Kratos: ... :'( Please tell me that im imagining this chapter!  
**

**Mithos: Yessss! You will serve me now!  
**

**Kratos:... :'(  
**

**Me: Stop crying, ill make it up to you! Jeez!  
**

**Yuan: Review! :P  
**

**Me: How...Why...But...There is NOTHING about you in here! Why?  
**

**Yuan: My best friend, my leader, im bored. I butted in, live with it!****  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Back To That Dumb Place

**Me: I updated so fast, it was _sonic_ fast!**

**Kratos:...**

**Mithos: This is a TALES OF SYMPHONIA fic! Not Sonic!**

**Me: I was just relating to him! Jeez, calm down, or I wont let you in this chapter!**

**Mithos:...**

**Yuan: Now what about me? Am I in it?**

**Me: Kratos! Disclaimer!**

**Kratos: …**

**Me: Kratos, dont do this to me, man!**

**Kratos: Shamrock Shake Girl owns nothing but the plot...**

**Yuan: Hey! You never answered me!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Back To That Dumb Place...

Kratos went to the transporter that he remembered from all those years ago...

Yuan, another Seraph, and a half-elf, was right in front of the other end of the transporter and jumped out of his skin when Kratos randomly appeared in front of him.

"What? Kratos? You scared me to death! What the..." he stopped upon seeing the seriously terrified look in his old friends eyes, and, looking down, gasping at the boy that he knew to be Kratos' son, Lloyd.

"Move, Yuan." Kratos growled, pushing his way past the stunned half-elf.

"Kratos... What happened?" Demanded Yuan, coming out of his shock.

"..." Kratos said nothing.

"WHAT HAPPENED YOU..." that's as much as Yuan could say before Kratos spoke up.

"Desians... They got Anna and killed her..." Kratos said quietly, forcing himself to hide any emotion, which luckily was easy for Kratos.

Yuan said nothing, only grabbed Kratos' sleeve and pulled him towards his room.

"What are we doing in here?" Demanded Kratos, worry in his voice.

"Set him on my bed." Commanded Yuan, motioning towards the bed.

Without hesitation, Kratos set the boy on the bed, watching Yuan suspiciously.

Yuan began to mumble what sounded like an unknown spell, which surprised Kratos since he was over 4000, and he thought he knew all of the spells, even the ones he couldn't do himself, which there were few of

those.

Suddenly, Lloyd was cleaned of the blood that stained his face, clothes, and the bed sheets. Even Kratos was cleaned of the blood.

"He should be awake soon, I wouldnt worry. He's fine now." Yuan reassured his old friend.

Kratos looked at him curiously, wondering what spell that was. Upon seeing this look, Yuan answered Kratos' unasked question.

"Its a spell that Mithos created soon after you left Cruxius, it can clean off blood as well as heal wounds. But if its too much, too deep of a wound or if the victim has lost too much blood, then the attempt to heal them with the spell would be in vain." He stated.

"So... how long?" he asked his best friend.

"A couple of hours. Mitho-er- Yggdrasil would be very upset if he didnt know that you came here. If you have no where else to go, we can see if you and Lloyd can... you know, join... Cruxius again?" Yuan asked a bit hopefully.

Kratos was about to speak when Mithos came into the room.

"Yuan, I was wondering-" He stopped speaking at the sight of Kratos.

"You are _back_?! I thought I'd never live to see the day!" He looked from Kratos to the sleeping boy on the bed.

"This... Is your son? Whats his name?" Asked Mithos, changing back into his original child form.

"..." Kratos gave Mithos a 'Touch him and I will rip your throat out' glare.

"Ill take that as a 'yes', I hope you know that now that I have you here, you will not be leaving, which means you and the boy join Cruxius. Unless, of course, you wish for me to kill the boy..." Mithos caught the horrified look that Kratos gave him when he said this.

"...Fine. But you will not let any of those _Desians_ or the Grand Cardinals lay a _hand_ on him." Kratos growled.

"Of course! Never! I will consider myself his uncle! You too, Yuan!" Mithos babbled excitedly.

Yuan raised an eyebrow "Really? Kratos can I?" he asked, rather childish.

"If it will include his protection, then yes, I suppose it wont kill anyone." Replied Kratos.

"Booh ya!" said Mithos. "Ya wont be disappointed!"

Kratos felt as if he had just made the biggest mistake of his entire life.

* * *

**Me: Alright! Done! :D**

**Yuan: You _could_ have told me before if I was in it or not!**

**Kratos: You still need to make the last chapter up to me, but I appreciate Lloyd's safety. **

**Me: Whatever, I will, but give me attitude and I could have Mithos kill him or something! Not that I would be that cruel...**

**Mithos: Im now the kids _uncle_? What next, im gonna let Kratos leave, and stop my 'Age of Lifeless Beings' for them?  
**

**Me: If you want me to make you that nice...**

**Mithos No!**

**Kratos and Yuan: Yes!**

**Little Lloyd: Review! Daddy, pick me up! *Kratos sighs***


	3. Chapter 3: Lloyd Meets His 'Uncles'

**Me: I updated again! :D How am I doing? Good? Bad?**

**Kratos:... Okay, I suppose.**

**Yuan: Mithos and I both have Lloyd as a nephew, so that makes us all... _BROTHERS_? O.o**

**Mithos:Crap.**

**Kratos: I would assume so, Yuan. But, of course, not by blood.**

**Me: Shushers! Disclaimer, Yuan!**

**Yuan: Awesome Person XD owns nothing... Namco does...**

**Me: Namco made a cool game, but made a great person leave... :'( That upset me a little...**

**All Three Muses: Whatever.  
**

**Me: Also, thank you Marina Ka-Fai for your review, your my first reviewer! :D You are a good person!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Lloyd Meets His 'Uncles'

Lloyd woke up, just as Yuan said, a couple hours after being healed. Kratos was busy trying to get used to Cruxius once more, being gone from it for a couple years.

Lloyd heard shuffling in another room, close to the one he was in. His curiosity kicked in as he got out of the bed and wandered into the other

room.

He walked in to find his father rummaging through drawers, setting things in them, and throwing away old trash that is no longer needed.

"Daddy, what are you doing? Where are we?" He questioned.

"hmm? Oh, you're up! Thank Martel your alright!" Replied Kratos, picking up the small boy and planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Daddy, yew never answered me!" Pressed the child.

Kratos sighed. "We... are in Cruxius. I'm going through the stuff here and putting the stuff I need in the drawers. We... have to live here for a while..." He told Lloyd, being completely honest with the boy.

"But Daddy! I wanna go back wit Mo-" Suddenly, Lloyd stopped mid-sentence.

"Lloyd, are you alright?" Asked Kratos.

"Wheres Mommy? What happened to her?" Lloyd, Kratos could tell, was on the brink of tears.

"Mommy... She... She's..." Kratos bit his lip. He was stumped; How was he suppose to tell a three year old that his mother was killed by his own father?

"Mommy! I want Mommy!" Sobbed Lloyd.

"I-I'm sorry, Lloyd, but youre mother... isnt around anymore. She... went to Heaven..." Kratos explained honestly to the small male.

"It wad those meanie-heads wasnt it? I miss Mommy!" Lloyd jumped out of Kratos' arms and sprinted out of the room, out the door of their small 'apartment', as you could call it, and into the hall where he ran smack into Mithos' leg, and, before he could say anything, Yuan picked him him. Of course, Kratos was chasing after the child.

"Now, what are you doing, Lloyd?" Asked Yuan.

"Lloyd, never do that again, there are some very bad people around here!" Sighed Kratos, taking Lloyd out of Yuan's arms.

"Im sorry, Daddy, I just miss Mommy." sniffled Lloyd.

Kratos sighed miserably. Yuan tried to save his friend from the guilt, changing the subject in the process.

"Hey, Lloyd! I got promoted to 'Uncle Yuan' now! And this," Yuan motioned towards Mithos "Is 'Uncle Mithos'. He's... um... special, so if you see him looking younger, than dont freak out. He can do that." Lloyd looked at Mithos with wide eyes.

"Is that twoo?" He asked, staring at Mithos.

Mithos nodded, changing himself into a fourteen year old.

"See? Im magical, Lloyd!" said Mithos, quite pleased with himself for being able to please the child, who, at times, took after his un-easily amused father.

"Yeah, Lloyd, he's a magical pain in our butts!" Commented Kratos, earning a glare from Mithos, a giggle from Lloyd, and a snicker from Yuan as well as a grin.

"So, why is Yuan 'Uncle Yuan' now? And why have I never met Uncle Mithos?" Questioned Lloyd.

"Because they live here, and I wasnt planning on coming here ever again." Answered Kratos.

Lloyd looked confused, but Mithos spoke up before he could ask anything else.

"I hope you realize that you will be staying here from now on, I cant risk losing Origions Seal. So dont think you can leave. If you go down to either world, you will be accompanied by Yuan or myself." Mithos informed. But then the next part he whispered in Kratos' ear.

"But if you even try to leave, I swear I will find you and Lloyd and kill him right in front of you. Get the picture?" And with that, Mithos left, leaving Kratos with a slightly horrified look in his eyes, though he dropped the look so he wouldnt trigger Lloyd's curiosity.

"Okay Lloyd, lets hang out with Uncle Yuan for now, okay?" Said Kratos.

"Good idea." Muttered Yuan.

"Yay! Are you gonna play with us, Daddy?" Lloyd's big brown eyes focused on Kratos.

"I suppose it wouldnt hurt anyone." He replied, smiling as Lloyd's eyes lit up instantaneously.

" Come on, we should go back to your guys' place. I got a present for Lloyd, but he cant see it early." Said Yuan.

"Okay, come on, Lloyd. We'll wait and he can give it to you when he gets there." Kratos spoke softly to mask his fear of what Mithos had told him about escaping. He knew Yuan knew it wasnt good, knowing Mithos. He could have also seen Kratos' expression.

Kratos turned, with Lloyd in his arms, heading back to their apartment, as Yuan went to get the gift.

Kratos set Lloyd on the floor of the small living room and a couple minutes Yuan came in with a large box. Lloyd gasped in amazement. He wasted no time running to the box and opening it, only to gasp again.

In the box, there were multiple things; action figures, coloring books and crayons, some children's cooks, and a few kid's movies. Kratos looked amazed at Yuan, who merely shrugged.

"You should know by now that there is almost _nothing_ for the poor kid to do, so these can keep him occupied for a long time." Was his response.

"I second that." piped up Kratos.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank you_ Uncle Yuan!" Chirped Lloyd, giving Yuan a hug. He began to instantly color in his new coloring books, and he looked as happy as he did on Christmas Day.

* * *

**Me: Okay, done, good, i hope.  
**

**Kratos: KILL?**

**Mithos: Yeah, so dont leave!**

**Yuan: Shut up! Jeez!**

**Shadow The Hedgehog: Review! Flames will be used to help me kill Faker! Muahahahaha!**

**Me: WTF SHADOW! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!**

**Mithos: A test tube. Simple as that.**

**Shadow: Im gonna KILL YOU!**

**Kratos and Yuan: This is gonna be_ good_!**

**Me: Please, review, or else Mithos and Shadow are gonna kill themselves fighting about this...**

**Knuckles: Im gonna stay outta this.**

**Me: Mkay, _bye, _away Sonic characters!**

**Knuckles: Not until he's done.  
**

**Shadow: Im gonna _kill_ him!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Whats The Difference, Daddy?

**Me: Okaayyyooo! this is going well, I suppose :3**

**Kratos: I refuse to do the disclaimer.**

**(random light)**

**Naruto: Whaaaa? What am I doing here?**

**Me: Cooooolll! Show me a jitsu! :D**

**Kratos: If you would like to get out of here sooner, can you please do the disclaimer?**

**Naruto: Awesome Person XD, along with everyone on this website, doesnt own ToS or me.**

**ME: Kratos, how come you never, _ever_ have sworn?**

**Kratos:...**

**Yuan: Enjoy, beloved readers!**

Chapter 4: What's The Difference, Daddy?

Lloyd was happily putting his toys in the full bathtub before taking off his clothes, and Kratos was working. Lloyd always took off his socks first, for an unknown reason.

But thats when a thought hit Lloyd right when he was taking them off.

He wandered over to Kratos, who barley acknowledged the toddler even _with_ his angelic senses.

"Daddy?" Began Lloyd.

"Yes, Lloyd?" Kratos was only giving him half of his attention.

"Whats the difference between life and death?" Lloyd asked, for he couldnt hold it in any longer.

Kratos paused, now giving the toddler his full, absolute attention. This question had shocked him, and how was he suppose to explain to a three year old in a way that he would understand?

"Well," He began, in deep thought. "Life means that you talk, breathe, laugh, and do all of the thing you do every day. Death means..." What did death mean? " Well, that depends on what you believe. Some believe that you are reborn, others believe in Heaven, and some might even believe injust being a ghost." He said, wondering what this would lead to.

"So am I dead if I do... this?" asked the child. Lloyd held his breath and stopped moving, talking, and everything. He stared at his father.

"If you stay like that too long, then yes. Okay, breathe, Lloyd, or youll be unconscious soon,." responded Kratos, turning back to his work.

But Lloyd didnt breathe, wanting to see how long he could hold his breath.

He wandered toward the bathroom, where his bath awaited him.

Still no breath.

He took off his remaining clothes.

Still no breath.

Yuan showed up to see Kratos moments later as Lloyd began to play with his toys.

Still. No. Breath.

He felt so light- headed, and his vision began to blur. Soon, he was almost unconscious.

He laid back into the water, feeling sleepy. Water began to fill his mouth and nose, and he tried to take a breath, to no avail due to the water.

He began splashing as he tried to get air, and in seconds, Kratos and Yuan were in there, pulling him out and wrapping him in a towel.

"Lloyd, what happened?" Asked Yuan before Kratos could open his mouth.

"I held my breat too long!" Wailed Lloyd, sobbing into Kratos' chest. This had really scared him!

"... Lloyd, I told you to breathe or that would happen..." Sighed Kratos, who took the child to his room to get dressed.

"So you knew he was doin that?" Asked Yuan.

"No, in case you hadnt just heard me, I. Told. Him. To. Breathe!" Kratos said, rather defensively.

"Lloyd, never again, one of these days youre gonna give your Dad a panic attack!" commented Yuan.

"I sorry! I never do its again! I promises!" Claimed Lloyd, calming down a bit, at least enough to talk.

"Okay, Lloyd, get dressed, and we'll be out here, okay?" Kratos said, worrying about the boy still.

"Okay Daddy. Then I wont be nakie!" Laughed Lloyd, who just realized that he was only in a towel.

The two older males left to get back to what they were talking about.

Lloyd came out and went back for his 'men' as he called them, otherwise known as the action figures in the bathtub.

Lloyd continued to play his game on dry land, refusing to take a bath without his father there to watch him, making sure that Lloyd wouldnt drown.

_Uncle Yuan was as worried as Daddy..._ Lloyd thought to himself. He began to wonder why.

Of course, Lloyd forgot about it in as short as a few minutes. But he soon found himself wanting to wander.

There was a ring, and Mithos came in, looking rather happy in his younger form.

"What do you want Mithos?" was the fist and last thing he heard, for Mithos had shut the door behind him.

Lloyd considered eavesdropping, but decided against it, for his toys were too much fun.

Soon, Mithos came out of the room, looking even happier. Kratos and Yuan following him, until they reached Lloyd.

"Hey Lloyd! Wanna go see the rest of Cruxius?" Asked Mithos.

"But-" Began Kratos, but was cut off by Lloyd.

"Yeah, yeah! Lets go!" Lloyd was up and ready in to time at all.

Mithos took Lloyd outside, with Kratos and Yuan standing there knowing that they may have just put death to many with that combination of the two.

But there was a simple reason that Kratos didnt press the matter; Lloyd's life may be threatened if he disobeyed the teenaged maniac.

The same went for Yuan, Mithos seeing how much he liked the kid.

**Me: Really, Kratos! Curse, Swear, say crap even! I dont care!**

**Kratos: Why do you like almost killing Lloyd so much?**

**Me: I dont, I like him, honest! But what must be done must be done.**

**Yuan: Great. Just Great. STOP TRYING TO KILL MY NEPHEW YOU PHYSCOPATH!**

**Mithos: I wonder where im taking him...?**

**Little Lloyd: Review? Pweese? Pwetty pweese with a cherwy on top? *Puppy eyes***


	5. Chapter 5: Never Trust Mithos

**Me: Okay, another chapter is up up up! :D**

**Yuan: Stop trying to kill Lloyd!  
**

**Me: Uh, hey, dont tell me what to do. Lock Kratos in his room for this one!  
**

***Yuan locks Kratos in his room with no computer*  
**

**Mithos: Whatever. Where am I going?**

**Me: Um...Disclaimer!**

**Noishe:... Whine... Whine... woof! Woof! (That's Noishe for Awesome Person XD doesnt own anything and he wants a belly rub.)**

**Me: Enjoy! *Goes to rub Noishe's belly***

* * *

Chapter 5: Never Listen To Mithos!

Mithos took Lloyd out to Welgaia, where all of the lifeless beings just floated around, attending to their jobs that were appointed to them by Mithos himself.

"Uncle Mithos, can I ride on your shoulders? My feet hurt." Lloyd asked.

Mithos sighed. How was he suppose to resist the kids big brown eyes?

"Fine..." Said Mithos, picking up the small boy.

"Yay!" Exclaimed Lloyd before asking, " Where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?" Questioned Mithos.

"Wherever is the funnest!" Squeaked Lloyd.

Thats when Mithos remembered the transporter to Sylverant.

"Hey, Lloyd, want to go back to Sylverant for a while?" Asked Mithos.

Lloyd gave him a questioning look.

" Sylverant is back to your world, Iselia, or wherever you were before." explained Mithos.

Lloyd gasped. Apparently, he hadnt thought that it was even possible to back home.

Lloyd nodded quickly. Mithos laughed at Lloyd's expression, finding it rather funny.

He stepped into the transporter. They disappeared and then reappeared, but on Sylverant this time, by Iselia.

Lloyd's eyes widened at this sight. He began giggling like a... well... little kid.

The he began to screech, " To the beeaacchhhhhh!" in Mithos' ears.

"Lloyd, how about the forest instead? The beach is really far away, and im not allowed to fly here." He told Lloyd, looking up to see him.

"No! No! No! No!" He cried out, tears in his eyes.

Mithos could only guess why; that is the forest the the poor kid lost his mother.

Mithos sighed in defeat, not going to the forest for he knew the child would be very upset.

So, he set off toward Iselia to try and find something to entertain the boy.

They went into the small village, unknowing of what was about to happen.

Desians.

And lots of them.

At first, they didnt notice, like many of the villagers, believing that it was just a check up to see what the village was up to.

And that was all it was, too, until they saw Lloyd.

"Hey, isnt that Kratos' boy?" Asked the first Desian.

"Yeah! That's him alright!" Replied the second Desian.

"Kvar wants him! We got to get him!" growled the third Desian.

"No, not yet. We are going to bring this village down, for harboring him!" Said the first Desian once again.

They ran off, going back to the Ranch to get reinforcements.

"What?! Is this true?!" Demanded Kvar when he go word.

"Yes, sir! He is in Iselia!" Reported Desian two.

"Well, that village should burn for harboring a fugitive!" growled Kvar, motioning for the Desian to prepare for an attack.

They sent off a lot of reinforcements to the village, destroying anyone who stood in their way.

They surrounded Iselia, some loading the surviving villagers to go to the Ranch, the rest ready to kill the boy if he refused to come along. They were catious, though, mostly because... Well, do the math.

His father is an angel of Cruxius. An ANGEL.

His mother was compatible for the Angelous project, but was human.

The boy was a half angel. And the first of his kind, at that. They didnt know his powers.

They also didnt know what Mithos looked like in his true form.

They lunged at the duo, grabbing for Lloyd.

"UNCLE MITHOS!" Screamed Lloyd, as they attacked Mithos.

"BACK YOU FOOLS! I AM LORD YGGDRASIL!" Yelled Mithos.

The Desians exploded with laughter. (Not literally!)

"You dare speak of Lord Yggdrasil, and claiming to be him! Ha! He's gotta be twice your age, boy!" One laughed.

Mithos got angry.

"Hide under that wheel barrel, Lloyd! And dont move!" instructed Mithos.

Lloyd did as he was told, but felt like he had been mistaken to listen to Mithos.

Mithos transformed into his older self, letting his blue wings come and stay out, as if to tell the Desians that he was angry.

They didnt need the wings to figure out theyre mistake.

Mithos cast a spell called 'judgment' on them, killing them all instantly.

Except one.

"Come here, you worthless little tramp!" growled the Desian.

Lloyd tried to scream for Mithos, but a big gloved hand covered his mouth.

The Desian dragged him to the others, and he was put under heavy guard since they didnt know what he was capable of.

I shouldnt have listened to Unlcle Mithos, Lloyd though. Now, im on my way to the bad place!

Yes, because Mithos didnt kill one Desian, Lloyd was being take to the bad place.

The place Mommy and Daddy told him to never even think of.

The place that Desians did awful things to everyone put their own soldiers.

The place that put that death jewel on Anna.

The place that had practically killed his Mommy.

He was off to the Human Ranch in Luin.

Kvar's Human Ranch.

* * *

**Me:...**

**Yuan: Im gonna KILL him the next time i see him!  
**

**Mithos: *Slowly and silently walks out of the room***

**Yuan: Come back here! *Chases Mithos outside***

**Me: Umm... that went differently that planed, but... oh well?**

**Mithos: *Screaming* REVIEW AND LLOYD MIGHT BE SAVED! OW!**

**Me: I need reviews before I save him!**

**Yuan: Please, just review, dammit! A LITTLE BOYS LIFE DEPENDS ON YOUR REVIEWS!  
**

**Me: I really need to stop doing these things to poor Lloyd, he didnt do anything... Poor kid...**


	6. Chapter 6: Getting Serious Now

**Me:OMG I AM SUCH A BAD PERSON! I HATE WHEN PEOPLE DONT UPDATE FAST, AND HERE I AM NOT UPDATING FOR TWO FULL DAYS WHEN POOR LLOYD IS OFF TO HIS POSSIBLE DOOM! Im mad at myself...**

**Kratos: WHAT?!**

**Yuan: I locked him in his room without a computer so he wouldnt know...**

**Kratos: DOOM? MITHOS IM GONNA KICK YOUR SORRY BEHIND ALL THE WAY TO TH 4th DEMENTION!**

**Me: heh heh... oops... disclaimer?**

**Yuan: *Talking really fast* Awesome Person XD wons nothing- KRAOS! PUT THEM DOWN! STOP COKING THEM! IF YOU KILL AWESOME PERSON THEN LLOYD WONT BE SAVED!**

**Kratos:Fine, but I still want to kill Mithos.**

**Me: *Gets dropped on the ground* cough... review... cough... CANT...BREATH... cough cough cough...**

* * *

Chapter 6: Getting Serious Now...

Lloyd was walked under very heavy guard, being walked into the room that held his possible doom; A man with an evil, dark soul, if he has any, otherwise known as-

"Kvar, Sir! We have the boy, what shall we do with him?" Asked Desian one.

"Hmmm... check him for anything valuable." said Kvar, staring down Lloyd.

"Yes, Sir!" saluted Desian two.

They checked Lloyd, everywhere. They found nothing until...

"S-Sir! Youll never guess what I just found in his pocket!" Exclaimed Desian three.

In Lloyd's pants pocket, was a small round ball- an exspere.

"You know what? How about you just tell me and get it overwith?" Snarled Kvar.

Desian tree ran up to Kvar, handing him the exsphere.

"Holy- What would _you_, of all people, have _this_?" Demanded Kvar.

"W-Well, i-it was um... uh my Mommy's, it was o-on her and..." Lloyd trailed off.

"WHAT? Was... her name Anna?" He pressed.

The boy refused to answer the man.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Iselia...

* * *

"Where is he, where? Where _is he_? He coulnt have gone far!" Mithos walked around, looking everywhere for Lloyd.

_Could he have_...?_ No, _Mithos thought,_ I cant think like that_!_ Oh, Gods, Kratos is gonna KILL me_!

"Mithos? Where is who?" Asked Kratos, coming from seemingly no where, Yuan following close behind.

"KRATOS! Umm... no one, dont worry about it..." Mithos laughed nervously.

"Okay then... Where did you put Lloyd? It's time for him to come home." Asked Kratos, raising an eyebrow as Mithos flinched ever so slightly.

"Heh, you see, uh, funny story..." Mithos tried to think of a way to tell Kratos without being beheaded by the Flamberg that Kratos carried around.

"Mithos, you know I dont care for the stories you call 'funny'" said Kratos.

"Uh... the Desians... th-they uh... came h-here and..." Mithos looked up at Kratos as he stared at him, waiting for the rest of the not so funny story.

"They got Lloyd and took him to the Human Ranch in Luin to Kvar and Im gonna go get him, Kvar betrayed me, I swear I tried to hide him, dont hurt me!" Mithos told that part so fast, it was like he had had just drunken half a gallon of coffee.

But, unlucky for poor Mithos, both Seraph's heard everything perfectly. Their eyes widen so much, Mithos feared that they would pop out.

"Wh-what? You- your kidding... right?" Kratos looked as if he had been shot, but survived.

"Im going to get him back! Thats what I was just doing!" Mithos claimed.

"Kratos, kill him after he saves Lloyd, it saves us the trouble. He can tell them to give him back. If Kvar cooperates, that is." Yuan stayed calm to reassure Kratos, but inside he was exploding mentally.

"Y-yeah, and if he doesnt, we'll take him by force! I swear, ill get him back!" Cried Mithos.

This was rather an odd sight, seeing the _leader_ of Cruxius cower from his _own men_... But then again, the one could kill him instantly if he wanted, so that was a good reason, right?

"You," Kratos said, gritting his teeth, "Are luck that Yuan is here. You are coming with me though. Yuan, you can come if you want." Kratos informed.

"Of course im coming! Why wouldnt I?!" Yuan rolled his eyes.

Kratos was already headed in the direction of the Luin Ranch,

Meanwhile, at the Luin Human Ranch...

Lloyd whimpered in the corner of his lonely cell, waiting for rescue.

He wouldnt tell anyone why he had the exshpere, who his Mother was, and he was gonna hear it from Kratos, if he lived to see him again. There would be no suprise if he didnt though, for what he did...

* * *

Flashback:

* * *

"TELL ME, YOU FILTHY HUMAN!" Roared an angry Kvar.

"NO! MINE! HANDS OFF!" Yelled Lloyd.

Kvar was trying to take the exsphere, as well as getting the boy to tell him who his mother was.

They were playing some sort of Tug-Of-War, and surprisingly, Kvar was losing to the child.

"Why, you little-" Kvar warned.

So, Lloyd bit his hand. Hard. So hard, in fact, he drew blood.

"OW! Thats IT!" growled Kvar. "Throw him with the rest of those filth humans!"

"Y-yes, Sir!" saluted a few Desians, grabbing Lloyd. By the arms.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Screamed Lloyd as loud as he could.

Then, something happened.

Something amazing.

Something impossible for any ordinary humans.

Lloyd...

He grew wings.

Beautiful blueish-purplish wings.

This stunned the Desians, and they let go, amazed by the sudden wings.

"Wh-what? WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Bellowed Kvar.

"Pretty..." Trailed Lloyd.

He reached up to pet his own wings, awe struck.

"You- Your the result of an angel and the Angelous Project!" Realized Kvar.

An evil grin spread across his face.

"So this is why you are son strong for a mere child..." He mused.

Lloyd paid no attention, still in shock, petting his own wings.

"Daddy has these, too..." He said softly to himself.

"Lloyd... follow me and we can find your Daddy." Began Kvar. "Just close your eyes, and ill go get him, okay?"

Lloyd's eyes lit up as he bobbed is head up and down, closing his eyes.

He's a toddler, unknowing that the man was capable of lying like that.

Kvar led Lloyd to the cell, and evil grin plastered on his face.

"Keep your eyes closed, now." Kvar said, quietly closing the cell door.

Slam!

The door closed, and Lloyd turned wide-eyed at the sight of being locked into the cell.

* * *

End of flashback.

* * *

Now, he was alone in this cell...

_BLAM_!

He turned wide-eyed to see his father, along with uncles, had smashed the wall. The alarm blared, but he didnt mind.

He ran up to his father, Kratos picking him up and saying something to Yuan and Mithos. Lloyd coulnt hear over the alarm, but the next thing he knew he was flying, Kratos holding him, as Yuan was flying along to their side.

Mithos?

"Daddy, where's Uncle Mithos?" Asked Lloyd.

"He had to do something. He'll be back." Kratos answered.

BOOM! There was a loud explosion.

But that was all he could see before they landed on the transporter to Derris- Kharlan.

* * *

**Me: Okay, longer than intended, but I HAD to get Lloyd out of there!**

**Kratos... never again, or else ill send your sorry a$$ to f***ing hell.**

**Yuan: Oooh! Kratos said a bad word! BAD KRATOS!**

**ME: I knew I could get him to swear for once!... um... sorry... ignore the language. I gotta potty mouth, I know...**

**Little Loyd: weveiw pweessseeee!**


	7. Chapter 7: Safe And Sound, Now

**Me: IM SO HAPPY!**

**Yuan: Im afriad to ask, but... why?**

**Kratos: You shouldnt ask...**

**Me: IN A COUPLE WEEKS ITll BE CHRISTAMS! :D**

**Yuan: Okay? Diclaimer.**

**Little Lloyd: Awesome Person XD woens nothin'...**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Safe And Sound Now

They appeared in Derris-Kharlan, in Welgaia, where all of the lifeless angels just passed by them, not caring that they were there.

"Daddy! Where's Uncle Mithos?" Cried out Lloyd.

"I dont know, he should be back soon." He attempted to calm the boy.

"What was that big boom?" Asked Lloyd.

"That was the bad guys going bye-bye." said Yuan, rolling his eyes.

"So no more bad guys?" Asked Lloyd.

"Wow, you are so disquisitive..." Kratos muttered under his breath, heading towards their home.

Lloyd was the only one who heard him say that, so of course he had another question.

"Whats disquietive mean?" Asked Lloyd.

"Disquisitive, Lloyd. It means curious." Kratos sighed.

"Well, dont use such big words around toddlers!" Yuan smirked.

"Yeah, Daddy, big words are confoosing!" agreed Lloyd.

"Confusing. Yuan, where is Mithos? He should be back by now..." Kratos looked to Yuan, who shrugged.

"Beats me. Should we go back and look for him?" Asked Yuan.

Kratos sighed. "Here," He gave Lloyd to Yuan. "I'll go look, you watch Lloyd, okay?"

Yuan nodded. "Good luck, the place is probably rubble and dead bodies by now." And with that, he took Lloyd to Kratos' home.

Kratos sighed and turned back to the transporter.

As Yuan got inside the home, Lloyd began to bug him instantly.

"Pwease, pwease, pwease, pweeeeaaaasssseeee?" Pleaded Lloyd, trying to give Yuan the puppy eyes.

"Fine. But you will tell no one, especially Uncle Mithos and your Dad." Yuan gave in.

"Ya! I wont tell! I promises!" Lloyd chirped.

So, Yuan sat down to read Lloyd the story, as he did silly voices to entertain him.

And if anyone else with a soul came in, they would be laughing to death at the voices that he could manage.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Luin Human Ranch remains;**

* * *

"Mithos? Where are you?" Called Kratos.

No response.

"Where could he have gone?" Kratos wondered.

Then it hit him like a brick.

"Of course, how can i be so imbecilic?" Muttered Kratos.

Mithos may have gone to Luin to fix himself up.

So Kratos wandered to Luin, looking for Mithos.

Soon after he arrived, Kratos found Mithos at a store, buying apple gel for his wounded shoulder.

"Mithos, just use First Aid on yourself..." Kratos told him, rolling his eyes.

"Ah- Kratos! Dont do that! Er- Did you get Lloyd back alright?" Asked Mithos.

"Yes, we did. Why arent you using First Aid on yourself, genious, you can do that, you know." repeated Kratos.

"I- I knew that!" Stuttered Mithos, "I was just getting this for her!" Mithos pointed over to a girl, not older than 16.

"Oh, I see, going soft. now, are we?" Kratos arched his brow.

"Uh- no! Sh-Shut up! You went soft too, bastard!" Mithos defended.

"Pfft, thats different. Your getting this for a stranger." Kratos retaliated.

"So? Sh-she um... I can do what i want, dammit!" With that, Mithos got the apple gel and gave it to the girl.

"First Aid!" Muttered Kratos, healing Mithos.

"I-I couldve done that on my own!" said Mtihos.

"Whatever, lets get back to Welgaia, okay?" Kratos leaded the way towards the transporter.

Mithos followed.

Once they were away from town, the pulled out their wings.

"You um..." Started Mithos.

"What?" Asked Kratos, looking at the other male.

"Nevermind." Mithos looked away from him.

"Come on, you already started saying it, now finish." Urged Kratos.

"Uh, well... i dont know how to say it..." mumbled Mithos.

"Oh, you scared? Or embarrassed? Is it about that girl?" teased Kratos.

"No! Its just, well, did you see Lloyd?" Asked Mithos doubtfully.

"Yes, I got him, along with Yuan, remember?"

"No, I mean... You didnt see them, did you?"

"See what?"

"Lloyd... he has wings, blueish-purplish ones..."

Kratos' eyes went wide.

"WHAT?" He wasnt sure he had heard right.

"Yeah, I saw them when Kvar was about to put him in his cell..."

Kratos remained silent.

"Um, it makes sense though, doesnt it? Your and angel and Anna was part of the Angelous Project, which thank the Gods is over."

Kratos nodded. "That is very... logical. It makes sense.

The rest of the flight to the transporter was silent.

When they got to Welgaia, Mithos insisted on coming with Krats to see Lloyd.

Kratos couldnt change Mithos' mind, so he lead him to his home.

Inside, there was a loud crash as kratos opened the door.

Yuan lay there, holding his stomach, groaning.

Mithos bursted into laughter as Kratos sighed.

"What happened, Yuan?" asked Kratos.

"Lloyd threw his book at me..." Yuan stood up, looking for the child.

"Then he ran off.

Kratos sighed. Of course he did.

"Lloyd, come here." Called Kratos.

At the sound of his father, the boy came running in the room, right for Kratos.

Kratos picked him up when he reached him.

"Lloyd, you should say sorry to Yuan." he told the toddler.

"Im sowy Uncle Yuan." Lloyd looked over to Yuan, who seemed to have recovered from a DVD case to the stomach.

"Forgit bout it!" smirked Yuan.

Lloyd let out a yawn, motioning for Kratos to put him down.

Kratos set the boy down, beginning to talk with Yuan and Mithos.

Lloyd didnt know what they were talking about, but soon he found himself laying on the couch, falling to sleep.

That is, until he remembered his wings.

He jumped off the white couch, almost falling on his face in the process, but catching himself and running over to Kratos.

"Daddy! Youll never guess what I have!" He exclaimed, looking up at him.

"Wings, right? Pretty blue and purple ones?" Asked Mithos.

"Howd ya know?" frowned Lloyd.

"Wings? What? He's got wings?" Asked Yuan, lost.

"Yes, Mithos said he saw them as he was heading to destroy the Ranch." Confirmed Kratos.

"Ya! They were pretty! Now im a big boy, right?" Lloyd looked at all the adults.

"Yeah, I guess that would make you a big boy, now, wouldnt it?" Mithos agreed with him.

"I suppose..." Mused Kratos.

"Yeah! No more little boy stuff, right, Lloyd?" Asked Yuan, smiling.

"Yeah, no more little boy stuff!" mimicked Lloyd.

Kratos couldnt help but smile at that.

Lloyd yawned again.

"Okay Lloyd, Ive gotta talk to your uncles, get ready for bed, okay?" Kratos told him.

"Okay, Daddy..." Yawned Lloyd, walking to his room.

He got dressed, pulled out a stool, and brushed his teeth, wondering about his wings.

He got into bed, just in time to hear the door close and Kratos' footsteps get closer to him.

Kratos opened the door to see Lloyd staring back at him.

He walked over and tucked Lloyd in, something that Lloyd wouldnt go to bed unless it was done first.

"Goodnight, Lloyden." He said softly, kissing Lloyds forehead.

"Night night, Daddy." And with that, Kraots left and Lloyd fell asleep, dreaming about himself, flying with Kratos.

* * *

**FYI: Just so you understand, imbecilic means idiotic. disquisitive means curious.**

* * *

**Me: NEON MISMATCHED SOCKS!  
**

**Yuan: Um... okay...  
**

**Me: Shushers! Review!  
**

**Yuan: Reviews make everyone happy!  
**

**Little Lloyd: Reviews, Its a good story!  
**

**Kratos: review pleeasssseeeeee...  
**

**Me: shut up, dammit, stop copying me!  
**

**Little Lloyd: ooooohhhhh dont say bad words!  
**

**Me: *Sweatdrops* whatever...  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Narnia,Traitor,and the Chosen

**Me: Okayo! I need to get serious or something! Meh.**

**Yuan: What? Serious? This wasnt serious?**

**Me: Well, I never feel like making it serious, but it should make SOME sense with the origional story, right?**

**Yuan: Ummmm...**

**Me: Ok, you are now my favorite muse! Disclaimer, Yuan!**

**Yuan: Awesome Person XD owns the computer, coffee, bed, but not the story.**

**Me: I LOVVEEEEE COFFEEE IM SO HYPER NOW! ENJOY! Oh, and Colette is 16 in this, btw, you'll see what happens!**

Chapter 8: Narnia, Traitor, and the Chosen

When young Lloyd woke up in the morning, or what seemed like the morning, since you cant tell in Welgaia, he heard Kratos talking to someone.

The voice had no emotions, and spoke slowly.

Lloyd wandered into the room where Kratos and an angel underling were talking.

"Yes, indeed. I will see to it that it is done." Krataos told the underling.

"Alright, goodbye, Lord Aurion." And with that the angel left.

"Daddy, what was that about?" Asked Lloyd, slightly startling the older male.

"Nothing, Lloyd, do you want breakfast?"

"Yeah! Eggies and Bakie!"

"Alright, go play while i make breakfast, okay?"

Lloyd nodded his head, running off to play with his 'guys'.

Above all, they were his favorite toys.

He felt as if he could play with them forever if he really wanted to, they entertained him more than anything in Welgaia.

He played with them for a while, making them run into stacks of books and such, nothing breakable.

"Lloyd, breakfast is ready!" Called Kratos.

"Yummy!" chirped Lloyd, runnning to the table, where Kratos picked him up and set him on one of the tall chairs.

Lloyd ate happily, Kratos was a really good cook when he made stuff!

There was a loud knock on the door before Mithos came in.

"That damned Chosen of Sylverant! What the hell is wrong with her?!" Growled Mithos, walking over to Kratos.

"What? What happened to her?" Asked Kratos.

"She's clumbsy, for one, and she isnt a match for Martel, thats two, and she's totally..."

"Out of your league?" Snickered Kratos.

"KRATOS! Shut the hell up all ready! No, she's just like she was raised by wolves! Born in a barn!" He growled.

"So... She's not the brightest Chosen ever, so what? We've had the stupidest Chosens _ever_ before."

"No! Well, yes, but... She... she..."

"She was killed? She was taken? what?"

"That stupd Forcystus got her and no doubt she's dead..."

"So he's a traitor? Do we need to take care of him?"

"YES!"

"Alright, but who? Me and Yuan? Who will watch Lloyd?"

"Im not invisible, you know!"

"After what happened last time? No. A million times no."

"Fine, you go because you have more experience then Yuan and I."

"That means one of you has to watch Lloyd."

"Yuan can, im no ones babysitter. I'll tell him, okay, bye."

And with that, Mithos left.

"Lloyd? I have o go, Uncle Yuan's gonna watch you, okay?" Called Kratos.

"Okay!" Squeaked Lloyd.

No less then 5 minutes later, Yuan knocked on the door twice, then walked in.

"Okay, Yuan The Babysitter at your service." He sighed.

"Not my fault, Mithos wants me to go and wont watch Lloyd, and thats where you come in. Besides, id prefer you watch him because last time Mithos watched him, it was awful."

"True. True."

Kratos walked out and went to Sylverant to be rid of Forcystus.

"Okay, Little Man, what do you want to do?" Yuan asked Lloyd.

"I want... to watch a movie!" Lloyd chirped.

"Alright, which one?"

"Ummm... Narnia! Yeah, yeah!"

"Alright, were off to Narnia." Chuckled Yuan.

He put the movie in the DVD player and the movie begun.

Meanwhile, with Mithos...

"Dont worry, Martel, that one Chosen was not for you. I will find someone new." Mumbled Mithis, as if she could answer him.

He walked over to a big, black and white machine with many flashing lights.

"Hmmm... What if the next Chosen is a male? What then?"

Mithos thought about this. He had thought about this for years.

"Oh well, lets see who the next Chosen is."

Mithos walked over to the machine, pressing a few buttons.

"Dammit!"

The machine broke down, right before exploding, flinging Mithos back a few good feet.

"Whatever, ill fix it later." He growled, not wanting to fix it.

Meanwhile, with Kratos...

"You stupid... Human..." Forcystus struggled to talk.

"Any last words, Forcystus?"

"Yes, you... will be... surprised... with the... next...Chosen..." And with that, he died.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kratos wondered to himself.

The nice girl that was once the Chosen by the name of Colette was killed by Forcystus in order to stop Cruxius, though he was not part of the Renegades. (T.T Poor Colette!)

Kratos then left to report back to Mtihos.

Meanwhile with Lloyd and Yuan...

"That was a great movie! Lets play a game!" Lloyd was now very hyper.

"Alright, does it have to do with Narnia?" Asked Yuan with a slight British accent.

"How do you do that?" Lloyd was amazed by the accent.

"Youll learn when you get older, now what is the game?"

"Narnia!"

"Okay, who are you?"

"Edmund!"

"Who am I?

"..."

"Well?"

"Susan!"

Lloyd laughed his head off, as Yuan gave him a WTF look.

"How about Peter?"

"Okay!"

Lloyd ran into a closet, Yuan following him.

"What are we doing?" Asked Yuan.

"Wait and youll see!" Lloyd giggled.

They heard the door open and Kratos call out "You can come out, wherever you are, children!"

Lloyd opened the door and waled out, Yuan still following.

"Why-"

"We're back from Narnia!" Chirped Lloyd.

Both adults began to laugh. Lloyd giggled.

"Alright, are you Peter or Edmund?"

"Im Edmund!"

"So that makes Yuan Peter?"

"No! He's Susan!"

Kratos bursted out laughing, not believing what he had just heard.

"Hey! I thought we agreed on Peter!" defended Yuan.

"Oh, yeah, hes Peter."

That didnt stop Kratos from laughing.

They all laughed at Lloyd calling Yuan Susan, having a grand old time.

If only they were more observant of Mithos' actions...

**Me: OMG IM SO SORRY PEOPLE WHO WERE OFFENDED BY THE SUSAN THING! BUT I HAD TO! ITS FUNNY! I sorry...**

**Yuan: Your so mean to me...**

**Me: I SORRY PEOPLE WHO WERE OFFENDED BY COLETTES DEATH OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT I SAID ABOUT HER!**

**Yuan: Review?**

**Me: I like both, but it had to be done, so i sorry, please continue to read my fic, and review it! To apologize, i will update again today! Maybe... Oh and heads up; Im doing some MAJOR age jumping! Next chapter Lloyd will be a big boy (T.T I know everyone loves little Lloyd...).  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Uh oh

**Me: Okay, Lloyd is older. No more Little Lloyd, but both Lloyds can still be my muses! :D**

**Lloyd: Mkay...**

**Little Lloyd: Yay!**

**Me: Disclaimer?**

**Both Lloyds: Awesome Person XD doesnt own Tos, Namco does...**

**Me: Enjoy, Read and Review. No flames? GREAT! I havent got one single flame! I love you guys! :D**

Chapter 9: Uh oh...

"Lloyd, take a better stance, and dont let your guard down. Ever." Kratos informed the now older Lloyd.

"Alright, Dad, Im trying!" mumbled Lloyd.

He was now 14 (Still not as old as in Tos, bt i told you; MAJOR age jump!) and had been trianing with swords since he was ten.

For some odd reason, he felt more conforatable with two.

"Alright, now come at me." Lloyd charged for Kratos, who blocked the attack easily.

"Hey!" yelped Lloyd as he was pushed back a few feet.

"Sorry, but i cant teach you anything unless i come at you; you learn hands on."

"Yeah, well, dont try to kill me when you do that!"

"If I were really trying to kill you, youd be dead, Lloyden."

"But-"

"Come again, this time, try to use PSI Tempest, ans see where it gets you."

Meanwhile, with Mithos...

"Alright! I finally finished it!"

It had taken him about ten years for him to actually try to fix his machine, and another year to fix it right.

"Now, Martel, lets see who the next Chosen is!"

He finally figured out what to do with the boy Chosens; he would still use them for a vessel, and if it worked, they would be like big brothers instead of big sisters.

It was that simple.

He pushed some buttons and the machine began to hum alive.

Soon, it read one name on the screen.

Mithos gasped and stared. He couldnt believe it!

He ran the machine 5 more times, to be sure it was right.

Yes, it was correct. All the times, the same name showd up.  
"Oh. My. Gods." Was all Mithos could say.

_Lloyd Aurion_.

The screen read the name of his nephew. All times.

How would he do this? Take down his own nephew?

But... if he did so, Lloyd would be safe; Martel would be in him is all. Lloyd would be alive, at least.

Meanwhile with the Aurions...

"Okay, im tired. And hungry. Can we stop now?" complained Lloyd.

"I suppose so." Kratos sheathed his sword.

"Cool, im gonna go get a sandwich, want one?" Offered Lloyd.

"No thanks. Im going to find Yuan, alright?"

"Okay." He didnt ask why. Though he really wanted to know, he knew his Dad would not explain it.

So, he turned to go home. He knew Welgaia like the back of his hand by now, so he had no trouble getting home.

Unil he bumped in to Magnius.

"Er- sorry." Lloyd apologized.

"HEY! You need to watch where your walking, Vermin!" Magnius growled.

"I said sorry! Jeez, back off!"

"What? Listen, Vermin, no one but Yggdrasil tells me what to do!"

"Stop calling me a vermin!"

"Why, Vermin, you gonna get mad? Run home to your mommy?"

"No, but i could tell my Dad- no wait, my uncle."

"Oooh, im shaking like a leaf! Vermin, I will crush you like a bug, maybe even take you to my Ranch."

"Id like to see you try."

"Alright then!"

"But I must warn you, my Dad will kill you, no doubt."

"Oh, like im scared of some lousy vermin's Dad."

"You dont know who my Dad is, do you?"

"No, and i dont care."

Magnius grabbed Lloyd's wrist and pulled him towards to transporter to Sylverant.

"Let me go!" Yelled Lloyd.

"Or what? Your Daddy gonna come and bite me?

"No, he doesnt eat anything too fat."

"WHAT?!" Bellowed Magnius.

"I didnt stutter, did I?"

"Thats IT! I will sentence you to the hardest, most back breaking labor i have!"

"Oooh, Im shaking like a leaf." Lloyd mimicked Magnius' words.

"You should be warned who my Dad and uncles are."

"Why would i give a damn?"

"My Dad is Kratos. My uncles are Yuan and Mithos, or Yggdrasil, as you called him."

Magnius froze.

"Your kidding, your a lying Vermin!"

"Wanna try me?"

"..."

Magnius let go, muttering a sorry, then walked away.

Lloyd continued on his way home.

When he finally got there, he instantly made a beeline for the kitchen.

But then Mithos came in, only knocking once before letting himself in.

"Uh, come in?" Lloyd shook his head.

"Lloyd, i need you to do something for me. Come on."

"But-"

"Lloyd, its life or death for someone, and I need you to help me!"

That got Lloyd's attention.

"Really? Who?"

"Youll see when we get there, no come on."

"Okay..."

Lloyd forgot about his sandwich to help this person.

Mithos led him into the room with the machine in it. (IDK what to call it, a lair? Room? House? What?)

"Okay, see the screen?" Asked Mithos.

"Yeah. It has my name on it."

"Many people oin Sylverant will die unless you help me."

"What? What am I suppose to do?"

"Just listen. Step into that machine over there."

"Um, okay..."

Lloyd trusted Mithos, so he did as he was told.

"Now just wait."

Mithos closed the door, lockng Lloyd inside the machine.

It was about time to attempt to use Llooyd as a vessel.

Kratos and Yuan came in to speak with Mithos as the wrong time.

Lloyd looked as confused as ever, in the machine, looking around the place. (Again, what do i call it?!)

"Mithos, we need to ask..." Yuan started, but caught the sight of Lloyd in the machine, confused. Kratos followed his gaze.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Kratos demaded.

He had seen the process before, and knew what the machine did, unlike Lloyd, who just looked at them.

"Look, its alright." Muttered Mtihos, too lost int his thoughts.  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" yelled Yuan.

"Lloyd is the next Chosen, look."

Mithos showed the two males the screen.

Both of their jaws dropped. Lloyd began to protest, knowing what would happen if this worked.

And he also knew what would happen if it didnt.

Lloyd punded on the galss as Mtihos began the process, the other two just getting out of their shock.

"Yuan, get Lloyd, ill deal with Mithos." Growled Kratos.

Yuan nodded and headed towards the boy in the machine.

"Oh no you dont!" yelled Mithos.

He attempted to cast judgement but Kratos knocked him down, disrupting the spell.

Yuan tried to pry open the door, but to no avail. He had to use a crowbar, because the door was magic proof for this exact reason.

He soon got Lloyd out of the machine as Kratos was dealing with Mithos.

Yuan ran over to help Kratos, who was barley holding his own.

"Lloyd, go home, ad stay there until this is over and one of us gets you, understand?" Yuan whispered into Lloyd's ear before going.

Lloyd began to protest- "But-"

But Yuan was already gone to help Kratos, leaving Lloyd.

Lloyd ran over to the door as fast and quiet as he could.

But Mithos caought this and casted a spell.

"HOLY LANCE!"

Suddenly, Lloyd found himself in a glowing circle.

"Huh? What the-?"

"LLOYD! RUN!" Yelled both Kratos and Yuan.

But it was too late, as the spears came right for Lloyd.

"AH!" yelped Lloyd, as the first spear cut his leg deeply.

Another hit his side, causing him to double over in pain, as more came to end it for him...

**Me: ooohh! Cliffhander! :O**

**Yuan:... I thoguht you said you were done trying to kill Lloyd...**

**Me: I said for a while, not the whole story!**

**Yuan: Review, i guess...**

**Me: Yes, review, and i will spare Lloyd from his possible death... maybe... youll have to wait and see!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Aftermath Of The Attack

**Me: Okayyy! Im so mean to Lloyd...**

**Yuan: Yeah, you kinda are! :(**

**Me: Kay, do the thing!**

**Yuan: Awesome Person XD owns nothing but the plot, which includes a lot of Lloyd abuse for some reason...**

**Me: Heh heh... Lloyd abuse... sure... because thats what I do... heh...**

**Yuan: Uh, enjoy?**

Chapter 10: The Aftermath Of The Attack

Kratos was the first to react to what Mithos had done.

Even Mithos stared in disbelief. He didnt think it would actually get him!

Kratos punched Mithos with all of his might, letting his anger overtake his usual calm self.

One punch was all he did, and it was enough to make Mithos unconscious, which is what he wanted to happen.

Yuan soon came out of the shock, taking Mithos and tying him to a machine with some ropes that were scattered about.

He then ran over to the unconscious teen, where Kratos was already kneeling beside him.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Asked Yuan.

"He'll... live, at least..." Muttered Kratos.

"Well what are we going to do with him?"

"We're going to take him to either Tethe'alla or Sylverant."

"Good idea. Which one, though?"

"Tethe'alla is safer from the Desians, but Mithos would expect us there."

"Sylverant is crawling with Desians, but Mithos wouldnt expect us there."

"Tethe'alla."

"What? Why?"

"Because at least there Lloyd wont have to move place to place ever week."

"Good point, but what about Mithos? Wont he come after him?"

"Probably, but if we stay hidden well enough, then we can get by for awhile."

"We?"

"Yes We. As in You, Lloyd and I."

"...why, arent you afraid that ill turn against you like Mithos did?"

Kratos looked Yuan right in the eye.

"No. I know I can trust you. I mean, really, ive always had my suspicions about Mithos, and I dont have anything against you."

"Great! Uh, but what do we do with Mithos?"

Yuan motioned towards Mithos.

"mmmmhhhhh...owwww..." Groaned Mithos from the corner.

"Lets leave._ Now_." whispered Kratos, picking up an unconscious Lloyd.

Yuan nodded.

"Whhhaaaaa...?" Mithos was beginning to wake up.

"Lets go." And with that, they left, headed to Tethe'alla.

Hours later with Mithos...

"Uhhhh... my head... what the..." Then he remembered.

"HOLY CRAP I DIDNT THINK IT WOULD HIT HIM OH MY GO-"

He looked around.

"Where did he go...?"

Then it hit him.

Of course, they took him! Probably to Tethe'alla.

Where else?

Wait- Yuan went with_ them_? That traitor! All of them!

"What the-" He just noticed that he was tied to the machine.

Just then, a group of angels that were curious about the noises earlier and the yelling by Mithos just a minute ago came in.

"Millord, what happened?" Braved one soulless angel.

"DONT JUST STAND THERE DAMMIT HELP ME!" Mithos yelled.

"Yes, Millord." And with that, the angel untied Mithos.

"Now, tell all of the Grand Cardinals to report to me if they see Kratos, Lloyd, or Yuan. Understood?"

The angel nodded.

"Good. You may leave."

Meanwhile, with the others...

"Uhhh... Oh my God, my head." Groaned Lloyd as he awoke.

"Your awake!" Yelped Yuan, glad to see him awake at last.

"Yeah... Where's Dad?" Asked Lloyd, noticing his disappearance.

"He went outside, go talk to him, im sure he would want to see you awake."

Lloyd tumbled out of bed, Yuan watching to make sure he didnt fall, and made his way outside into the night air.

He recognized the place as an inn, but when he went outside into the darkness, he noticed that this wasnt Welgaia. Or what he remembered of Sylverant.

"Dad?" Lloyd made his way to his father, who was sitting down, star gazing.

"Hmmm? Ah, your awake. I was really worried for a second." Kratos watched as the boy sat down next to him.

"Yeah... What happened?"

"Mithos... lets just say hes not your iuncle anymore, and he isnt allowed near you."

"Oh, yeah! That lousy piece of-"

"Lloyd, dont curse, your too young for that."

"Well! He tried to _kill_ me! What am I suppose to do?!"

"You dont have to curse."

"Why are you out here, anyways?"

"Stargazing, thinking. Talking to you."

"Well, dont state the obvious!"

Kratos chuckled slightly at Lloyd's response, remembering how Lloyd used to not _get_ the obvious.

Lloyd sighed.

"Im tired. Im off to bed. Goodnight, Dad." Lloyd yawned.

"Goodnight, Lloyd."

And with that, Kratos followed Lloyd inside, deciding that he should rest as well.

They had a lot to deal with now, might as well rest up for any challenges.

**Me: Okay, I was going to make it alittle longer, but its 8:38, I need to take a shower, and im dying im so tired. I did well, what do you think?**

**Yuan: You talk too much *Ductapes my mouth shut***

**Me: Mfff! Mffff! Hmph...**

**Yuan: Review, and Awesome Person XD says 'I already have the plan of the next chapter, muahahahahaha!' or something like that.**

**Me: Mpphhh! :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Kidnapped! Again?

**Yuan: Her mouth is still ductaped. Not enough reviews! Tsk tsk tsk.**

**Kratos: Two reviews isnt enough to un- ductape her mouth, though thank you splitheart 1120 and Marina Ka-Fai, you are good people.**

**Lloyd: OH MY GAWD THIS IS NOT HAPPEN-mph!**

**Yuan: He gets a ductaped mouth,too. We cant have him going around spoiling the story, now can we, Kratos?**

**Kratos: No, I suppose not. But ductape my mouth shut and we are going to have issues.**

**Yuan: *Sweatdrops* okay, there goes that idea. Shamrock Shake Girl owns nothing!**

**(Yeah, I love Shamrock shakes, so I changed the name. Your on the right story, dont worry! And this is set about two months after the last chapter. -_-)**

Chapter 11:Kidnapped! Again...?

Lloyd, Kratos and Yuan were always on the run after that day; when Desians were near, or when one of the older males picked up Mithos' mana trail, they left that town for a new one.

Right now they were in an inn in Tethe'alla, in Ozette. They had been there for about a week now.

Lloyd lay in bed late that night, thinking about his mothers exsphere that he had on his hand. The exsphere of the one whom was in the Angelus Project.

"Shouldnt you be asleep?" whispered a voice.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He knew that voice.

He also knew that Kratos was off for the night on a mercenary job.

And the Yuan had just left to buy more supplies.

So that left him. And the person that was here with him in his room.

"Are you going to answer me?" It asked again, a little louder.

"Wh-what are you doing h-here?" Lloyd was trembling. This couldnt be happening. It couldnt be-No no no no no no no-

"Oh, cant I check on my own dear old nephew, Lloyd?" Mithos grinned in the dim light of the room.

"Go away." Lloyd somehow found the courage to speak moments later.

"Oh, what, Lloyd, am I not allowed to visit you? _Chosen One_?" Mithos sneered, enjoying the look on Lloyd's face.

"Dont call m-me that."

"Why ever not?"

"I-i dont like it."

"Which one? Lloyd, the name your parents gave you, or Chosen, the truth in which you deny, though it will not last long?"

"Ch-osen. Dont call me Chosen."

"Oh, pity. Ah, well. Come along with me, Lloyd the Chosen." Lloyd flinched at the new title. He like Lloyd. Thats it. No the Chosen.

Mithos took notice of the boy flinching and grinned wider.

"No."

"What?"

"No!"

"_Excuse _me?"

"NO!"

Lloyd jumped from his place on the bed, suprising Mithos, and made a quick dash for the closed door.

"Ah-ah-ah, Lloyden."

Mithos grabbed Lloyd by the arm, yanking him over farthest from the window, by a corner, covering Lloyd's mouth.

"Now, if you wont come willingly, I will have to do this the hard way."

Lloyd gave Mithos a what-the-hell-are-you-getting-at look.

"Well, if you are any part angel, that means soon, _very_ soon, you will become one yourself. Especially if it is a parent."

Lloyd looked at Mithos with keen interest, despite what might happen.

"So, and I know you have your wings already from when you were three, means that about now you are very sensitive to things like-oh, I dunno, exspheres placed on your skin?- and you are the Chosen, so that means if your skin makes any contact with your skin, no matter what, then you will be soulless, until you get a key crest."

Lloyd's eyes went wide at this.

"So, if you refuse, then I will just rid you of your soul."

That was all Lloyd could take at the moment. He broke loose of Mithos' grip, despite the fact that he knew he probably wouldnt make it, and ran to the door once again.

"Alright, thats it!"

Mtihos grabbed Lloyd once again, this time removing his key crest.

"NOOOOO!" Lloyd screamed at the top of his lungs, in hope someone would hear him.

Suddenly, Lloyd went from screaming, tensed, and struggling, to quiet, calm, and obedient.

"That's better. Now, come with me, Chosen."

Lloyd looked at Mithos, his mind moving slug like.

But non the less, he nodded and followed Mithos until they reached the transporter.

With a blue flash of light, they were both on their way to Derris-Kharlan.

Yuan was just minding his own business when he heard the scream, ear piercing to him, with his angelic super senses.

He was on his way back to the inn already.

But, he knew that scream. It was Lloyd.

Something was happening to Lloyd!

Yuan thought about it, then it hit him.

Mithos!

Yuan ran to the inn as fast as he could, which was really fast, being an angel.

He opened the door quickly to find that Lloyd wasnt there.

"Oh, No! LLOYD!" Yuan called out the the window, with no reply.

Kratos was going to be _mad_.

**Yuan:... Lloyd just got kidnapped...**

**Kratos: Why am I always gone when this happens?**

**Mithos: Muahahahahahahahahaha! THE BOY IS MINE! I CAN REVIVE MARTEL NOW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Yuan: Uh, hey Kratos, lets go kick some Mithos butt! *Leaves to chase Mithos around with a stick***

**Kratos: Review, review, REVIEW! YOU READ THE STORY SO FAR, SO REVIEW! * Goes after Yuan and Mithos***

**Me: *Nods head in agreement* mph!**

**(I count going to the Desian Ranch in Luin as kidnapping... Thus giving us the title!)**


	12. Chapter 12: Kratos and Yuan Chapter! :D

**Yuan: Okay, since there were some more reviews, no more ductape for her!**  
**Me: Yay! :D**  
**Kratos: ...idiots...**  
**Me and Yuan: What did you just say?**  
**Kratos: Nothing... Disclaimer, remember?**  
**Yuan: Shamrock Shake Girl owns nothing... *Goes to chase Kratos***  
**Me: T T I cant find anywhere to watch TMNT 2007! T T Im depressed now...**

* * *

Chapter 12: Kratos and Yuan Chapter! :D

"WHAT?" Kratos yelled.

As you guessed, Yuan just told Kratos the bad news.

"Yeah... And i found his key crest... i think Mithos got mad because he was reluctant..." Yuan waited for Kratos to do... something.

"So... youre saying... that Mitos took Lloyd, took off his key crest to keep him from being reluctant, then took him back to Derris- Kharlan?" Kratos was calm on the outside, though it was impossible to tell apart the mixed emotions he was feeling inside.

"Yeah... I... uh, well, lets go find him, take him from Mithos, the head to Sylverant?!"

What, you dont think that the angels will see us as an enemy? That they might... just let us through?" Kratos inquired.

"No, but we go in unseen, then bolt out when they see that Lloyd is gone."

Kratos sighed.

"And what if Mithos is... rather perverse? What then?" (Perverse: Uncooperative)

Yuan thought about this for a moment.

"Well, then we can kick his butt all the way to the sun and back, alright? Lets go, Kratos!"

"Yuan, how are we going to go in the middle of the day, without reihards, unseen, and without using our wings?"

"We can walk, or we can find a reihard."

"Walking will take too long, and where are we going to gt a reihard?"

"Desian base, where else?"

"Yes, because they are so much better than the angels, they will praise us as we steal their reihards." Kratos rolled his eyes.

"Holy crap, i didnt think that id live to see the day that Kratos Aurion, _the _Kratos Aurion, use sarcasm!"

"Shut up, Yuan, how are we going to get into the damn Desian base?"

"Heh, well we could go in disguise, right?"

"And where-"

"I know the Renegades, they look like Desians, but despise them. They know me, too, so maybe they can lend us uniforms?"

"Ive never heard of these Renegades before, and why look like the enemy?"

"I dont know, so that they can get the Desians into a lot of trouble?"

Kratos said nothing.

"Anyways," Yuan continued, "Then we can get in, get the reihards, then leave to get Lloyd."

"Alright, where are these Renegades?"

"Ill show you!"

Yuan led Kratos around, out of town, and stopped at an old stone wall.

Yuan began to look around the wall.

"What are you doing?" Asked Kratos.

Yuan ignored him.

"Ah ha!" Yuan pressed a stone on the wall and the wall began to shudder and soon moved to the side, a hidden door.

Yuan gave Kratos a _dont underestimate me_ look, as he walked into the passage.

Kratos followed Yuan down the dim passage, lit only by the occasional torch.

After a few minutes of speed walking down the passeage, they came across a door, guarded by three men dressed as Desians.

"Who are you?" Asked the first Renegade, a large male.

"That is Yuan, Lord Botta knows him, he's allowed through." answered the second Renegade, a tall male.

"And what about you, Mr. Yuan's friend? Can we trust you?" The third Desian questioned, a skinny female with a high pitched voice.

"He is very ethical, no need to worry." Yuan assured them. (Ethical: Trustworthy)

"Alright, sir." The Renegades moved aside, allowing the other two males access to the door.

As they entered, Kratos almost flinched visually.

The inside of the base reminded him so much like the entrances to the ranches, it really could have been one.

But as they got to a door that, if it were a ranch would lead to the room that they created exspheres, led them to a man.

The room was large, like the ranches. But there were no exspheres being made, only many Renegades on computes, doing this and that.

"Ah, Yuan, nice to see you. And who is your-" The man began, but stopped suddenly, recognizing Kratos.

Kratos looked at the man, contemplating on what the man might do next. (Contemplating: Thinking)

"Yes, yes, i see you recognize him, but he has betrayed Cruxius, as have I. Do not fret, Botta."

"Well, what do you want, Yuan?"

"We need Desian disguises, unless you happen to have spare reihards, by any chance."

"Actually, we do have one reihard that you two can share, but might i ask why?"

"... It is to retrieve the Chosen from Mithos, he is of great use to us."

Botta raised an eyebrow.

"Zelos?"

"No, the Chosen from Sylverant. We brought him here and now he's with Mithos."

"Oh, well you know where the elevator is? Take a left at it, you'll see a door. They reihard is in there."

"Thank you, Botta. Come on, Kratos, follow me."

Kratos hadnt spoken much here, he was a little confused as to why the Renegades knew Yuan, was he working for them?

Kratos was interrupted from his thoughts by Yuan. "You have been awfully quiet, Kratos. Why?"

"Why do they know you?"

"A long time ago, i saved Botta from death by Mithos, as well as some other underlings. After that, I began to help him, as he helped me in return."

"So, this whole time, were you leaking information out to them?"

"I guess you could say that, and they gave me information about what the Desians were really doing."

They rounded a corner, heading down the hall until they came across the elevator.

They turned left, when a door came into view.

As well as a monster, a human who's exsphere was just taken off.

"Oh my God!"

The monster turned towards the sound of Yuan's voice.

"Get ready, Yuan!"

The monster went to attack the two males as more Renegades filled the room from all directions.

"Its going haywire!" Shouted a Renegade, before the monsters claw met his chest.

"Dont just stand there, kill it! Now!" Botta had just gotten int the room, pulling out his long, curved sword.

The fight only lasted merely five minutes, as it became too much for the monster to handle alone.

It collapsed, leaving many Renegades wounded, the others panting, out of breath.

The two ex-Seraphs looked around, amazed on how much damage one monster could make.

A bright light caught their eyes, as the monster turned into a dead man, about 25 or so.

"What happened?" Demanded Botta, recovering faster than most renegades.

"I- I dont know, he got mad, then ripped off his own exsphere, saying that he no longer wanted to live with it on him."

"... So he pretty much killed himself?" Botta was confused, before remembering the two ex-Seraphs that needed the reihard.

"Go on, you two, grab the reihard. Youre lucky that it wasnt destroyed in all of this." Botta muttered the last part under his breath.

The men got on the reihard, Yuan driving.

"Dont worry about returning it, i think you two will need it more than we will." Botta called to them.

"Thank you, Botta, we owe you." Yuan replied, before driving the reihard off through the tunnel, and out the exit.

"Alright, off to beat some Mithos ass..." Yuan sighed.

Kratos said nothing as they headed towards the transporter, too wrapped up into his thoughts.

* * *

**Me: Off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!**

**Yuan:... okay?  
**

**Kratos: Review.  
**

**Yuan: Do it, you know you want to!  
**

**Mithos: FLAMES WILL BE USED TO HELP ME DEFEAT THEM! MUAHAHAHAHA!  
**

**Me: Pffttt, i have gotten no flames, so i dont think thats gonna work out very well for you...  
**

**...Does anyone know why Kratos hates tomatoes? I dont...  
**


	13. Chapter 13: On A Mission!

**Me: I... am... such... an... IDIOT!...**

**Yuan:... uh, why?  
**

**Me: I wrote the next 5 chapters in my notebook, then when i went to type them on the computer, I... FRIGGIN... LOST... THE... NOTEBOOK! D:  
**

**Yuan: Wow. Um, Shamrock Shake Girl owns nothing.  
**

**Me: So, im going to try to update faster! and... remember... to actually put them online... Long Chapter! Maybe... R and R?  
**

* * *

Chapter 13: On a Mission!

Lloyd sat there, listening to Mithos babble about this and that, figuring out what he was going to do when the other ex-Seraphs got there.

"Lloyd, what do you think is more effective? Electricity or Fire?" Mithos looked over to the soulless boy.

"Electricity, Lord Yggdrasil." Lloyd stood there, emotionless.

"Great, then i will use that to arm the trap at the entrance..." Mithos muttered to himself, no longer paying attention to Lloyd.

That didnt matter to Lloyd, nothing did, actually. Only breathing and obeying Mithos. Anything else, he couldnt care less about.

"Lloyd, do you know where Yuan and your father are?"

Lloyd shook his head slowly.

"Must i know, my Lord?"

Mithos thought about this.

"Lloyd, im going to track them down. Go to your cabin (I finally am going to call them cabins!) and await further instruction."

"Yes, Lord Yggdrasil." And with that, Lloyd turned around, walking to the door.

Once outside in Welgaia, Lloyd pulled out his wings. (I didnt forget he had them!)

The purple-blue wings glowed as he took off, looking for his home.

He thought of nothing on the way there, only concentrating on flapping his wings and locating what he was to call 'home'.

* * *

Kratos and Yuan saw the transporter as they flew closer to it on the rheaird.

"There it is, now all we have to do is run in, get Lloyd, then bolt outta there." confirmed Yuan.

"And if we are caught in the process?" Kratos asked.

"Stop looking on the if's, really! If that happens, we get to beat some angels up, alright? No biggie!"

Kratos shook his head with a sigh.

They landed within 20 feet of the transporter, behind some bushes, in case they needed to make a stealthy escape.

They walked on top of the transporter, and began to glow a bright blue, before disappearing, on their way to Derris-Kharlan.

If only they know what was going to happen.

* * *

"There! They've entered! Perfect!" Mithos grinned evilly. He had just finished planning what he was going to do.

With a flash of light, Mithos disappeared, reappearing at Lloyd's front door.

He just walked in, knowing that the teen wouldnt be doing anything.

He was right, because when he entered, the teen only stared blankly at him, standing there. He made no movements.

"Lloyd, I want you to encounter the intruders in Welgaia. They will be in my headquarters soon, and i want you to fight them. Terminate only if necessary." Mithos was about to turn around and leave when Lloyd asked a question.

"Who are my targets?"

Mithos grinned. "Kratos and Yuan, cant miss them. Good luck, and dont die."

With that, Mithos left.

Lloyd went out the door, heading outside.

Once again, he took out his wings, flying to Mithos' headquarters.

He didnt put two and two together, so he wasnt thinking about how he was about to attack his father and uncle.

As he walked in, he wasnt sure what to do. He was to just sit and wait for the intruders, right?

So he just stood there, awaiting the men.

* * *

Kratos and Yuan did their best to not to seem suspicious as they passed the angels.

It was working, as far as they could tell. No alarms were set off, so perhaps Mithos didnt know of them here.

They headed towards Mithos' headquarters, unaware of what was really going to happen.

They thought they would just get Lloyd, leave, and find a way for Lloyd to get his soul back.

But as they entered the room, the form of a male teen with dual swords at his waist changed their thoughts.

"Lloyd?" Kratos asked, uncertain what the boy's intentions were.

Lloyd said nothing, only turned around.

"Lloyd, come here, we're going to get you out of here."

But Lloyd drew his swords.

"Lloyd, what are you doing?" Asked Yuan cautiously.

"Lord Yggdrasil wants me to punish the intruders." Lloyd muttered, completely emotionless.

Time seemed to slow down for the ex-Seraphs.

This couldnt be happening, could it?

"Lloyd, Mithos is not your boss. You cant really be going through with this!" Kratos put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Instead of answering, Lloyd charged, first at his uncle.

Yuan was able to dodge the attack, using his double edged blade to attack Lloyd back.

The older males made sure not to use too much of their strength on the young boy.

"Lloyd, stop it!"

"We're your friends, stop attacking us!"

But their protests fell on deaf ears, as Lloyd continuously attacked them.

Lloyd, of course, was no match to them, and could easily be beat under normal circumstances.

But these circumstances were nowhere near normal.

There was something different about Lloyd, and Kratos couldnt quite put his finger on it.

_What is different about him? He looks the same, and he seems okay, minus the fact that he has lost his soul. So what... _Kratos was snapped back into reality when a sharp pain came from his upper arm.

Lloyd had managed to cut the ex-Seraph's arm.

_Thats it. Lloyd is faster. Smarter. Stronger. Just like any of the other Chosens that have lost their souls. _

Lloyd was now charging at Yuan, giving a rather strong beast. Yuan didnt dodge this as well as hoped and was flung into the wall behind him.

Lloyd ran over with lightning speed, bashing Yuan in the head with his hilt, knocking the poor half elf out.

Lloyd raised his sword, ready to end Yuan, but was crashed into by Kratos, knocking him over.

Kratos pointed the end of his sword at his son.

"Lloyd, stop this. Please. It is nonsense, we are not your enemies, Mithos is."

"Liar!" Lloyd lurched forward, attempting to attack Kratos.

But there was a bright light that hit the ceiling, causing the two to stop.

Kratos looked toward the cause of the light, to find Mithos, grinning like a maniac.

He ran out of the room, leaving Kratos in confusion.

He looked at Lloyd, who was staring at the ceiling. The light still glowed where it was hit.

"Father, the ceiling is going to collapse." Whispered Lloyd.

"How do you know?"

"Go get Yuan, he will surely be crushed under the impact."

Lloyd still spoke with no emotion, but made no further attempts to attack.

Kratos looked at the teen for a moment before walking over to Yuan and slinging him over his shoulder.

"Go that way, Father. It is safest." Lloyd pointed toward the window.

"Lloyd, i cant fly with Yuan on my shoulders." Sighed Kratos.

"Yes you can."

"Lloyd, i really dont think i can."

"You can, trust me."

"Lloyd..." Kratos bean.

"Yes, Father?" Lloyd looked Kratos in the eye, still emotionless.

"Why arent you attacking anymore?"

Lloyd paused, as if unsure what to say next.

"Because, if Lord Yggdrasil was there and didnt attack you as well , then there is no reason for me to continue."

"I see."

The ceiling began to shudder, chunks falling down onto the floor.

"Go now, Father, i will make sure you can get away. Leave before the angels come."

Kratos nodded, turning around. He walked over to the window without difficulty, even with the man on his shoulders.

"NOOO!" There was a shreik that belonged not to Lloyd, nor Kratos, nor the unconscious Yuan.

Mithos was casting a spell, aimed towards Kratos, who had stopped walking in confusion.

"Lord Yggdrasil, what are you doin?" Lloyd looked at Mithos curiously.

"You were suppose to kill them, you idiot!"

"But you said-"

Mithos finished his casting, shouting a familliar spell name.

"RAY!"

A blue light appeared, growing for a few seconds before a light beam shot down, aimed for Kratos' heart.

Mithos really intended to kill him. Kill his own mentor- no, old friend.

Kratos quickly put Yuan down. He shut his eyes, awaiting the pain, followed by death.

But it never came.

Kratos opened his eyes.

On the ground in front of him was Lloyd, struggling to breath. The ray of light had hit him in the chest, probably puncturing a lung.

"YOU _IDIOT_!" Mithos bellowed.

More of the ceiling collapsed, causing Mithos to growl and run out of the room once again.

"LLOYD!" Kratos knelt down and shook the boy, attempting to wake him to no avail.

He didnt know what to do, he really couldnt carry two people at once as he was flying.

So, he grabbed the unconscious males, slung them over his shoulders, on on each, and made a break for the window before more of the ceiling could cut them off.

He stepped onto the wide ledge, sidling to the nearest window carefully.

He got in front of the window, then kicked it hard enough to break it.

He got in, still carrying the two.

Yuan began to mumble something, waking up.

_Good, its about time. _Kratos thought, setting Yuan down.

"Mmmm... my head hurts..." Yuan groaned, looking around in confusion.

"Yeah, well, good to know, now come on, we need to go. _Now_."

It didnt take Yuan long to figure out why, hordes of angels were coming their way, and he saw Lloyd, so it wasnt that hard.

"We need to get to one of the worlds, then find a key crest for Lloyd."

Yuan nodded in agreement.

They ran down the hall, through the twists and turns, until reaching Welgaia.

The angles were slow, so it wasnt very hard to lose them.

They reached the transporter, disappearing before reappearing in Tethe'alla.

They got onto the rheaird.

They flew up, headed towards Sybak.

Once there, they got an inn room, and Kratos went out to look around.

He came across a man selling random things.

The man wasnt what caught his eye, it was the small key crest that sat on a crate.

He walked up to the man.

"How much for that?" He asked, pointing to the key crest.

"That little thing? Oh, 100 gald, i think thats reasonable." the man told him.

Kratos gave him the money, walking off with the key crest.

He secretly took the rheaird and flew off to Altessa, a dwarf he had heard about so many times before.

As he landed, he could see the house that Altessa lived in.

He knocked on the door, hearing a "Come in," from the inside.

A girl wearing green stood there.

"HE IS OVER THERE, IF YOU NEED ."  
She told him.

He could tell that the girl was only a robot, and followed her directions.

He found the dwarf, sitting at a desk, writing something.

"Excuse me?" Kratos asked.

Altessa turned around to face Kratos.

"Yes?"

"Can you fix this, make it better?" He held out the key crest that he knew was in poor condition.

Altessa took a look at it.

"Yes, when should it be done?"

"As soon as possible, and money is only an object to me."

"I see..." Altessa looked at the key crest.

"In two hours i can have it done for 12,000 gald."

"Alright, thank you."

Kratos paid the man, walking to the green girl.

"Since it is such a short time, you can speak to Tabatha until it is done." Altessa called back in a gruff voice.

Kratos went to Tabatha, starting up a conversation.

The time went by fast, and before he knew it, Kratos was walking back up to the inn and to the room.

"Where have you been? Its been 2 1/2 hours!" Yuan didnt look very happy.

"I have a working key crest, thats why i was gone so long. I had to get it fixed up to work."

Lloyd was now awake, and Yuan had healed him.

"Well, put it on!"

Kratos walked over, about to put it on Lloyd's crystal.

"Um, he hasnt said a word since he woke up... what do you think that means?" Yuan spoke up.

"Well, lets find out." Kratos put the key crest on Lloyds crystal.

After a moment, Lloyd gained his soul, and his pupils went from big to normal sized.

He still said nothing.

"Lloyd, are you okay?" Kratos asked.

Lloyd gave him a confused look.

"Maybe he's confused on where he is, the last he can probably remember is back before he lost his soul." Yuan thought out loud.

"Well, Lloyd, now we are in Sybak okay?"

"Who's Lloyd? Is that me or something?" Lloyd asked, giving the other males confused looks.

The ex-Seraphs slowly looked at each other with wide eyes.

* * *

**Me: Wow, i just re-read my first chapter, and... just... wow... I was really depressed or something!**

**Yuan: What the HELL was that?  
**

**Me: That was something i was planning ever since i started this story. I wanted Lloyd to get amnesia!  
**

**Lloyd: Amnesia? But really, am i Lloyd or something?  
**

**Me: Review, and maybe Lloyd will get his memory back! Flames will be used to keep Lloyd's amnesia!  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Just Talkin :)

**Me: My proof that I am alive, i updated. I survived 12-21-12!**

**Yuan: And it took you this long to update. What have you been doing?  
**

**Me:... nothing... *Hides PS3 and Ratchet and Clank games*  
**

**Yuan: Obsessing. Of course, what else would you be doing? Oh, and Shamrock Shake Girl owns nothing.  
**

**Me: I cant help it! I lovvveee the game! Dont blame me!... Wow, I just realized that i should rate this T for some stuff...Kay, read and review!  
**

* * *

Chapter 14: Lots of Confusion, Explaining, and More Confusion**  
**

"So... do you remember anything at all? Your name? Age? Anything?" Kratos asked the confused teen.

If he lost his memory, then Mithos got a hold of him, they would be in deep trouble!

"No, who the hell are you two?"

"This is going to be hard, we cant just tell him, he has to remember on his own." Yuan spoke up.

"Yes, thats true." Kratos turned to Lloyd. "Now all I can tell you is that your name is Lloyd, and we are the only trustworthy people you know. The rest, you must remember on your own."

"But thats gonna be harrrrddd!" Lloyd complained. At least he still had his personality in touch...

"Well, your going to have to deal with it. Maybe you will remember within a few days." Yuan said, stretching in boredom.

"But... How am I suppose to do that if i cant even remember who I _am_?" Asked Lloyd. He was getting very frustrated over this.

In attempt to calm down the teen, Kratos thought a moment.

"How about... every time you remember something, i will give you 100 gald. Sound fair enough?"

Lloyd pondered this a moment.

"200."

"150."

"Deal!"

"You realize that you are going to be broke after all of this, dont you?" Yuan raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, but if it gets him to try to remember quicker, than I can deal with it."

"Should we make him remember our names, too? It would bring back memories quicker if we didnt, but I dont want to get called whatever he decides to call us. That would be awful..." Yuan sighed.

"How about you tell me everything right now and get it over with?" Lloyd tried.

"No, but you should know our names. I am Kratos, this is Yuan." Kratos motioned towards himself, then to Yuan.

"'K" came Lloyd's simple answer.

He wasnt even really paying much attention.

Lloyd sat on the beds, looking around. It was a nice inn, compared to some others that they had been to previously. Beautiful pictured of landscapes from all around Sylverant hung from the walls, sunsets and oceans. There were four beds total in the room, big enough for one person each, against opposite walls. It was rather clean, save for the dual swords on the floor, far from Lloyd's reach, just in case he wasnt fully himself when he awoken. The walls were a welcoming shade of light blue, the floor a tan oak. Two windows completes the scene.

Yuan sighed. "You didnt hear him, did you?"

"Yeah, yeah, thats great. Im gonna go to sleep now. See ya in the morning!" And with that, Lloyd got under the white covers of his self-claimed bed, drifting off moments later.

"Where are we going in the morning? We cannot just stay here, Mithos is bound to come looking for us, and if Lloyd cant remember anything, then Mithos might be able to convince him that _we're_ the bad guys." Yuan glanced at Kratos, who shook his head.

"I dont know. Perhaps Triet? I highly doubt that Triet would be the first place Mithos would look."

"Oh, joy! Piece of cake! Going through the desert with a teenager who complains about everything when he loses his enthusiasm! Whoopee!" Yuan rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Do you have a better idea?" Kratos shot him a look.

"No..." Yuan admitted.

"Well then we set off in the morning."

"Fine."

* * *

**Me: OMG sorry for the delay! Updates will be slow, im sorry! I will let you know when the updates will speen up, but im not allowed near my Moms computer, my grandpa broke mine, and my dads always on his! D:**

**Yuan: Calm down, jeez! I doubt anyones gonna kill you over it or anything.  
**

**Me: SUSH! IM FREAKING OUT CUZ I NEED TO UPDATE! *Goes to panic*  
**

**Yuan: Okay...? Review, please, and thanks to those who do!  
**


	15. Chapter 15 To the Desert!

**Me: Okay, Im alive, this is proof. Sorry I havent updated in awhile, I lost me ToS zing, then I was obsessing over Ratchet and Clank, then I _had_ to figure out what Ty the Tasmanian Tiger was and obsess over that, and its not gonna be long before I do the same with Infamous. So, all that, plus finals all week, plus I actually have a _life_ waiting for me (Bleh) So yeah im back!**

**Yuan: Im not takling to you.**

**Me: T-T Now im sad.**

**Yuan: Shamrock Shake Girl owns nothing, but the plot, her computer, and that plant over there.**

Chapter 15: In the Desert

"Man, its. So. HOT!" Lloyd complained yet again.

"It's a desert. Its suppose to be hot." Kratos sighed. What was that, the 7th time Lloyd had said that?

"Honestly! Triet Desert. What made you think that it wouldnt be hot out?" Yuan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Muttered Lloyd. "When do we leave?"

"To think, you were so excited to come here, but now..." Kratos shook his head.

"I think im gonna die before we get there."

"Why's that?"

"Because, its like three million degrees out!"

"No, I think we would have been dead by now if it were."

"Well, close enough, its still really hot." Lloyd crossed his arms and pouted.

Kratos sighed with a quick shake of his head, turning to Yuan.

"This is why you never bring a teenager to the desert." Yuan smirked.

"I suppose."

"But, honestly, who thinks the word 'desert' means Springtime Wonderland?"

"Genius' like Lloyd." Yuan could hear the sarcasm in his friends voice.

"You know, im right here, I can still hear you!" Lloyd glared at the older men.

"We know _that_." Yuan rolled his eyes.

_That boy only has a lot of enthusiasm when he doesnt know whats gong on, _Yuan thought.

"Woah, A town! That means an inn! And that means... We stay there for a night then we can finally lea- Hey! A dog!" Lloyd ran after the animal, attempting to pet it, running into the town.

His attention span wasnt very big, either.

As he was busy petting the animal, the ex-Seraph's caught up.

Lloyd looked as if he were in deep thought.

"Lloyd? Thinking? Its a miracle!" Yuan laughed, Kratos slightly smirking at the remark.

"Oh, shut up!" Lloyd mumbled, not bothering to look up.

"So, whatcha thinking about? Or, maybe you are you remembering something?" Yuan cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Maybe." Was the short reply.

"Maybe?" Kratos raised an eyebrow."Do I have a dog?"

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think I do. Noishe, right?"

Kratos nodded. "Yes." Maybe remembering Noishe would speed things up?

He watched as Lloyd stood up, happy to be remembering something.

"One memory down, many to go!" He stated.

"Yes, many more. Now come on, lets go to the inn. We need to check in eventually, right?" Yuan turned to walk to the in, the others in tow.

Kratos just hoped Lloyd would remember everything before Mithos caught up.

**Me: That was barley one page on Microsoft Word! Its so short, but life is being mean to me!**

**Yuan:...**

**Me: Hey, why dont you wanna _taco_ bout it?**

**Yuan: Because Im _nacho _little sidekick!**

**Me: Yes. Just... Yes. Your not my sidekick, though, and anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16: Meet Clive Now Run Away!

**Me: Alright, im not dead. Just alot going on. And life seems to be screaming "NO YOU DONT GET TO UPDATE! MUWAHAHAHA!" Buuuuttttt- Dramatic pause- IM GONNA UPDATE MORE OFTEN! :D Yes, this story will go somewhere!  
**

**Yuan: It's about time, I thought you were just neglecting us!**

**Me: Me? Neglect? Never!... I own nothing, btw.**

**Yuan: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16:

They had settled into the inn, and, not needing any sleep, Kratos and Yuan decided to go look for better swords and armor for Lloyd.

In the inn, Lloyd was just drifting off when a banging noise was heard. He declared it as nothing, and settled for sleep once more in the comfy twin bed.

As he fell asleep, it wasn't long before he heard the banging again, but closer.

"Shut up, whoever is doing that!" He sat up and yelled. How was he suppose to sleep with that constant banging keeping him awake?

It stopped once again, and Lloyd hoped that the person heard him. He felt like he was in a horror movie, where the noise comes and goes in the night, and when the people get fed up and look for the source, they become it's next victim. Thinking about this made Lloyd shudder.

_Of course. I want to sleep, there's a noise, and my brain goes"Oh, hey, this is like Paranormal Activity! Or Chucky! Or blah blah blah..." _Lloyd thought with a sigh.

_Knock knock knock knock knock..._

This time, it sounded right by his head, through the wall. Lloyd jumped off the bed and ran to sit down in a chair on the other side of the room.

"Go away! Stop knocking and leave!" He yelled to the wall. He was answered with knocking on the door.

Lloyd stood up and cautiously walked over to the dresser in the corner, taking one of his swords in hand. He then tip-toed to the door and, readying his sword, he put a hand on the doorknob. Quickly, he pulled it open and held up his sword to attack-

But it wouldn't matter. The being swooped in and grabbed it from him before he could tell if it were a threat or not.

"But-! That-! How-? Who-?" Lloyd stuttered, backing away form the being who was walking to him slowly.

The being chuckled. "It's my sword now. It's not impossible, to be this quick. I'm a half-elf, you don't know what i can do, be it speed, stealth, or strength. And-"

The being paused a moment, grinning wickedly. "Take a guess."

The man looked evil, wearing a cloak with a hood that covered his face with it's shadows. He was tall, and skinny. Even through the cloak's sleeves Lloyd could tell that this man would be difficult to take down on his own. The man, Lloyd could see clearly, carried a large sword on his back that could probably cut through stone easily.

"I... don't know... I've never seen you before!" Lloyd scanned the room in an attempt to find an escape route.

"I, dear boy, am Clive, and you are coming with me." Without warning, Clive grabbed his sword with lightning speed and thrust it towards Lloyd.

Luckily, Lloyd was quick enough to avoid death, but still got a decent cut on his arm. Lloyd yelped, before Clive turned around, to attack again. And as Clive lunged forward, Lloyd ran to him, sliding between Clive's legs. He quickly stood up, and ran as fast as his legs would carry him to the door, making the necessary turns in the hallways to get to the front doors.

_Gotta find Kratos. Gotta find Yuan. Gotta find them, gotta, gotta, gotta! _Lloyd thought as he ran down the stairs. He could hear Clive's loud footsteps as they followed the boy.

"What the-" Started the clerk at the front desk.

But Lloyd ran past her, as he heard Clive come down the stairs. Lloyd ran out into the night, which was chilly. He ran in the general direction of where the weapons and armor shops were, listening as Clive ran out as well. Lloyd kept on running.

_Where are they? They didn't ditch me, did they? No, they wouldn't do that, right? Alright gotta find them before Hercules over here rushes me into a ball!_

Lloyd was running out of breath, though he kept running. The cold air stung his cut even more, but he didn't care, he'd be fine if he could just find-

There! Two figures were up ahead, as he drew nearer he could make out the shapes of both Kratos and Yuan.

_Alright! _Lloyd mentally high-fived himself.

"Come here, you little coward!" Lloyd could hear that Clive was almost within reaching distance.

He could see that the figures of the ex-Seraphs turned to this, it wasn't very often that a threat came to Triet at night! Lloyd could see them pull out their swords.

"Dad!" Yelled Lloyd, running into Kratos and refusing to face the other way. That guy was super creepy and was trying to kill him- would you look?! I thought not!

This seemed to catch both men off guard, but that lasted no longer than a moment. Clive had caught up and was not slowing to a walk, coming towards them.

"Thanks, now if you could hand the boy over, i would gladly give you a large reward." Clive grinned as he held out his big hand, expecting the boy.

"No, i think we're good. You can leave now." Yuan made a shooing motion with his hand as he said this.

Clive's eye twitched. "I don't think you understand who you're dealing with- who I work for. No, give me the boy. Surely he is of no use to you two."

"No, we're good. We'll just take him and you go do whatever you do."

Clive's grin fell, along with his extended hand. "Alright then, i suppose i will have to take him by force."

Clive took out his sword once again.

"Lloyd, go back to the inn room, we will be there after we deal with this." Kratos told Lloyd.

Lloyd nodded and took off sprinting to the inn. Clive tried to take this as an advantage and attempted to swing his sword, thought as it came down on the passing boy, it met another sword, Yuan's in fact.

"How about you pick on someone you're own size, Jumbo?" He taunted as Kratos swung at Clive. Clive dodged this and readied himself.

All hell was about to break loose.

* * *

**Me: Alright, you likey? I likey. I might update later today, or tomorrow, but first i have to update my other story then babysit. So... yeah.**

**Yuan: If you dont update within the next week, i will never talk to you again!**

**Me: Awwww... Yuan like's my story time!**

**Yuan: -.-' Alright, you read it, so how about reviewing it?**

**Me: Whoever does gets a cookie! ^^**


	17. Chapter 17:A New Enemy

**Me: I'm baackkkkk! And only after a week! Its a new record!**

**Yuan: ...**

**Me: What?**

**Lloyd: He wanted it to be under a week.**

**Me: Well, i tried!**

**Yuan: Okay, so she owns nothing and special thanks to Marina Ka-Fai and splitheart1120 for reviewing pretty much all these chapters and such, just to throw that out there.  
**

**Me: Yeah! Reviewers get cookies! *Hands out cookies* Btw did anyone else notice that Lloyd said 'Dad' last chapter? ^^**

* * *

Chapter 17: A New Enemy

Clive stumbled backwards as Kratos charged to him. He slashed, but Clive was one step ahead of him; he dodged the sword easily, and before Kratos could turn, Clive kicked him in the back, sending him forwards.

But as he did this, Yuan ran forwards and slashed at Clive's arm, the one holding his sword.

"Gah! Come here you stupid little-" Clive began, but was stopped short as Kratos recovered and slashed at his back.

Clive yelped in pain, but that was soon forgotten as he saw Yuan jog to a safe distance and begin a spell. Clive frowned at this. However, he couldn't react, Kratos was already coming back with his sword ready.

Clive switched his blade to his functional hand, putting it up to black whatever attack Kratos would send him. But to his surprise as he expected his sword to clash with his enemy's, Kratos simply went around him.

"What are y-"

The sentence was cut short as giant rocks began to pelt him and the ground nearby. A simple spell, yes, but quite effective in some situations.

"Gah!" One large rock had struck him extra hard in his back, making him ache all over.

Dust rose from where the rocks had been hitting, and through it he could see both figures coming at him, swords at the ready. Knowing that he couldn't take the both of them at once, he ran to the side, in hopes to dodge them. As he did this, however he saw is escape route; a few stacked crates not too far off that looked sturdy enough to carry his weight, they could easily be used as steps.

He ran to them, avoiding the two men that would occasionally catch up. If this happened, he simply tripped them, causing them to tumble.

As he got closer to the crates he threw his sword towards one of the men, though which one, he didn't know. He could hear him tumble as he avoided the weapon, before continuing on his way.

Clive reached the crates and jumped upon them, using them as steps. As the other two reached the crates, he pushed them down, causing a crate-avalanche to almost bury the men.

"Hey, why don't you tell Yggdrasil to give up when you get there?" Called Yuan.

But Clive only laughed.

"I don't see what's amusing you." Kratos stated.

"I do not work for Yggdrasil, fools. Nor do I work for any of those _pathetic _Desians." Clive chuckled.

"Then who?" Kratos inquired. They could easily get up there to him...

"My Master's name is Prometheus. That is all you need to know."

Clive turned and left, leaving behind two very confused swordsmen.

"Well, should we go after him?" Asked Kratos, looking over to his old friend.

"Nah, we'll deal with him later. Let's get to the inn. Do you think he was talking about the same Prometheus that gave fire to man?" Yuan started to walk to the inn, speaking as he went.

Kratos took one last look at where the stranger had been only moments before. "Possibly, that is the only Prometheus I know of." Kratos followed Yuan to the inn.

_Well, one positive thing about this; Lloyd's beginning to remember. But that also means that i'm going to go broke fast..._

**Meanwhile, with our new evil mastermind...**

Clive walked to the large doors. They weren't heavily detailed, the only design being the golden bird symbol upon a blood red door, the handle being made of silver.

Clive pushed opened the doors, and they creaked and groaned in complaint. There sat his Master, in the golden throne, facing a different way. Clive could see that he was speaking with a servant.

"I am here, Master Prometheus." Clive's usually loud and booming voice was now soft and quiet, so that his Master wouldn't be angered by his loud intrusion.

"Why, Clive? A simple task; Bring me the boy that they call the Chosen. Why have you failed me?" Prometheus turned to Clive, disregarding the servant.

"Well, Master, he wasn't alone, he had two powerful men with him, and they stopped me from completing my task. They seemed to be protecting him from someone else, a man named Yggdrasil, as they thought i worked for this man. I have reason to also believe that the boy's father was there, the child referred to him as 'Dad', and they look quite alike..." Clive realized how much he was rambling on as he began again, "I am sorry, Master, please forgive me. I shall try again."

"Yes, you shall." Prometheus stood up from his throne, His Red long sleeved shirt and black pants both bore the same symbol, a bird-the same symbol on the door. The symbol represented his past destiny, before he was saved. His orange-red hair stayed at a safe color, as it became inflamed when he was angered. He looked to Clive with his sharp blue eyes.

"Well, if there is no fight, then the job isn't nearly as fun, right? Well, I guess we will have to eliminate the protectors one at a time, so that we can get the boy- alive, at least."

* * *

**Me: Okay, done! And I used Prometheus from the Greek myth of how man learned how to make fire. Something i had to do in English. Was it good?**

**Yuan:...**

**Me: Yuan make me sad. TT SPEAK TO MEEE! BUDDY OLD PAL, PLEASEE!**

**Kratos: Erm, review, please? Maybe they'll get over this silent treatment thing. Maybe.**

**Little Lloyd: REVIEEWWWWWWW ^^**

**Me: You. Aren't. In. This. Anymore. Why?**

**Little Lloyd: Cuz i can!**


End file.
